


Wash Me Clean

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim and Spock have fun together in a shared bath, and Spock pampers every inch of Jim's skin.





	

Jim kept his eyes closed, sighed when he leaned by the side of the bath, enjoying the soft flow of water massaging his body, soothing the kink in his shoulders and back, calming his nerve with the smell of rosemary and lavender and the calm string music.

He smiled and opened his eyes when he heard Spock’s footsteps. "Care to join me? "

"Does it fit your expectation?" Spock asked. He untied the belt of his bathing robe and put it off, folded it into a tide square, placed it at the rack, carefully stepped into the bath, and helped Jim to sat in front of him, enjoying Jim’s naked skin against his.

"It's perfect now, with you here," Jim rested his head against Spock's chest, loving how Spock's chest hair tickled his skin, Spock's steady heartbeat at his side. "I love my ship, but I'll really miss this bath."

"It will be impractical to install a bath of this size on the ship," Spock said, putting his warm hands on Jim's forehead to applied firm but light pressure there, released, and then moved up his head, trying to relieve Jim’s tension lingering after the mission on the Romulan ship.

Jim felt lightened up. He tilted towards Spock and grinned, "No one would believe me if I told them you were the best masseur in this galaxy."

"Hyperbole, but I appreciate your sentiment," Spock said, let his eyes show a teasing glint.

Jim smiled contently, leaning further towards Spock. He fit his head on Spock's chest, feeling Spock's steady heartbeat from his side. Spock was like a comfortable furnace. "You have the best idea."

Spock replied, amused. "It was not what you said to my proposal." It was always a battle to make Jim agree to a shore leave.

"Be grateful. At least you didn't need to trick me, and there has been no rabbits so far."

Spock raised an eyebrow at this reference to their previous mission. "I should be on guard for this animal. " While that planet remained too whimsical to his taste, it granted him the enjoyable sight of Jim grinning wildly, sweaty, his shirt half torn.

Jim laughed, "And people say you have no humour," He waved his hand softly in the water, watching the ripples. "I don't even want to get out from here."

"We will put a news flash on that," Spock said, covering Jim's hand. Jim would quickly become stir crazy if he stayed at the same place for longer than a week.

"Well, lots of things we can do here," Jim turned to wink at Spock.

Spock's eyes softened. "Allow me to minister to you then." They rarely had leisure time to devote to each other on the ship, as the mission took priority, but here he could indulge in giving Jim pleasure.

"I'm all yours," Jim flashed a lazy grin, which lightened up Spock’s view.

Spock poured some oil on and rubbed his hands to keep them warm. Then he put his palm on Jim's shoulders and kneaded the muscle. Jim closed his eyes, sighed when Spock soothed the kinks in his shoulders. "A lot of people will be jealous if they see that," he said softly.

"It is illogical for them to be jealous of what is righteously yours."

Jim felt his face heat up, '"You say the nicest things. What kind of boys can resist you? "

After ensuring that Jim’s shoulders were properly massaged, Spock continued with his arms, his thighs, listening to Jim's delighted sound. He slid his hands to Jim's inner thighs, drawing circles tantalizingly, but shied away from Jim's groin even when it started showing interest, and moved on to Jim's legs.

"Tease," Jim smiled, but let Spock set the pace. When Spock finished the massage, he turned towards Spock for a kiss and said. "Want to move on? "

The warm and moist air in Jim’s breath tickled Spock’s neck. "I still need to clean you, " Spock replied, picking up a long sponge from the bathtub side, filling it with warm water and soap, and started soaping Jim.

He pushed the soft sponge gently along Jim's neck, the area connecting the neck to Jim's chest, his arms, and his chest. Spock was through in his motion - He lathered Jim's underarm, the bend of Jim's elbow, and picked up Jim's hands to work on them. Jim’s skin was rough with small blemishes, exciting his skin on contact. He listened to every small sound Jim made, cataloguing every reaction Jim made when he moved on so he could soothe Jim’s muscle.

Jim always felt emotional with Spock’s touch. These hands could crush an enemy with one strike, and broke into a mind through a door, but they were always gentle to Jim. "You're so good to me," Jim said, leaning his head on Spock's shoulder.

Spock smiled, "I endeavour to treat you as what you deserved."

"Do you want to move on to other places?" Jim asked, breathing into Spock's ear, smirked when the tip grew greener.

"You're incorrigible," Spock took Jim's right hands and kissed it. He covered Jim's hand with his, putting them in Jim's lap, "Show me how you like to be touched."

Jim laughed. He relaxed his wrist, using the flat of his fingers to briefly tap along his arm, and guided them to his chest, where he extended his hand to push gently downwards around and away from his nipples. Spock's fingers twitched around him, but patiently followed his lead.

"I like a bit of roughness, " Jim said, when he gently twisted one of his own nipples, "but not too much, " he squeezed and rolled his fingers around them, while Spock watched him intently.

Spock gauged Jim’s favourite level of strength used with his hands, marvelling at how sensual Jim looked with his blushing face and his bronze hand twirling around those brown nips,.

Once Jim’s nipples got tender, he moved on to his stomach and slid along his thighs. Half way along he felt Spock's growing erection against his ass, and he deliberately took his time teasing his inner thigh, caressing his balls and moaned. Spock's breath grew more rapid, and his warm breath brushed Jim’s neck, but he still patiently followed Jim. Jim used every trick he knew to pleasure himself, sensing Spock's eyes all over him, which excited him so much that he had to stop. He shifted to rub over Spock's erection, asking, “Are you satisfied with your lesson? ”

“Very, ” Spock said, his voice deepened. Even Surak would be moved by Jim’s seductiveness. “You're a most excellent teacher, and shall I suggest another venue for a test? ” Now that his hands were free he drew circles on Jim’s inner thighs, using the exact strength Jim used, and gratified by Jim’s moan of pleasure and rapid heartbeat.

Jim laughed, “Of course, ”

Spock carried him up, enjoying Jim’s chuckle when he dried him up and moved on to the bed, demonstrated the full result of his study.


End file.
